Headsets provide a number of advantages for both telephone communication and operation of computer or recording devices. Consider a worker who works in an environment in which he and his co-workers work in open cubicles instead of closed offices. The worker finds it advantageous to use a headset when making telephone calls, since the headset reduces the interference from the background noise in the work place, and also frees the worker's hands to type on a workstation during the call. If the user uses voice control programs on the computer or voice recording devices, each time the worker switches between the telephone and another use, she must remove her headset. During hectic times of alternate telephone calls and computer or recording device use, switching between devices can cause error or greatly reduce efficiency.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved telephone headset arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows the user to conveniently switch voice path between a telephone call and a personal computer (PC) or audio recording device without removing the user's headset.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.